


I don't care what you think (As long as it's about me)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Relationship Dynamics, Drug Use, Drugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, References to Canon, References to Drugs, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Varys already regrets letting these idiots talk him into rolling another blunt for them.(Or: The Random High School AU No One Asked For)





	I don't care what you think (As long as it's about me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [firewall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523853) by RedChilli. 
  * Inspired by [left me yet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523856) by RedChilli. 

> _You hold your tongue and light another blunt_  
_ When you know I'm wrong, when you know I'm wrong_
> 
> \- Left Me Yet; Daya

"Hey, man, just shut up, okay?," Ned says, already sounding annoyed despite all the tetrahydrocannabinol in his system.

"Huh?"

Varys already regrets letting these idiots talk him into rolling another blunt for them.

Ned's already high as a kite, and Petyr's numb as shit. He looks like you could rob him and he'd say thank you.

"Quit talking about my girlfriend like you ever stood a chance."

Petyr just stares at him blankly for a few seconds, then starts laughing randomly.

"I think you need to spell it out for him," Varys murmurs, hands Ned the blunt and leaves.


End file.
